Sunday Morning
by Momochan
Summary: ONESHOT! One rainy Sunday morning, Yami contemplates on his relationship with Seto, and what brought it to an end. However, will the spirit ever truly be able to cope with what happened?


I decided to take a break from all the puppyshipping for a moment. No, I haven't abandoned my other fics, but I just can't forget my other love, prideshipping. Yeah, I wrote this story awhile back ago, and almost forgot all about. Then I was listening to the radio and heard one of my most favorite songs, _Sunday Morning_, by Maroon 5.

:MELTS:

I love Maroon 5. I love all their songs. I love their CD. I love, well, them! I was so happy when I found out they won the Grammy for best new performing artist. They S_O_ deserved it! Now they need to come out with a new CD! I played this one so much it's skipping.

So yeah, I'm way off subject now. When I first came up with the idea for this fic I was listening to this song, and it inspired me. Next to _This Love_, _Sunday Morning_ is my favorite Maroon 5 song.

Then I wrote this fic in like one day tops (new record dude ) with the song playin on repeat, and about a few weeks later I got me a super-duper terrific beta, Dutchess Murasaki, who fixed all my bloody mistakes (quite literally bloody. I was seeing red o).

But then I had started a Valentine's Day fic, and posted it instead of this one, so it would make it in time for the holiday, and then I just sort of forgot about this fic. Then, today I was listenin to the radio, and was like _OH I LOOVE THIS SONG-NANI! Didn't I write a fic to this song! _So there you have, now I'm finally postin it.

So I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I know it's been awhile since I've written any Seto/Yami stuff. I have to say I'm pretty proud of this fic, but beware the sappiness and angst! ENJOY GUYS!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, and even if I did do you think a poor broke student like me can afford the Yugioh cast? What with Jonouchi's eating habits, everyone's obsession with card collecting, and multiple property destruction, I would be bankrupt in no time!

**Sunday Morning**

"It's raining today…" Yami noted as he stared out the window and gazed into the hazy sky. "It was raining like this on that day too…"

A low breath escaped the spirit's lips as its warm vapors collided against the glass in front of him. A faint fog then crawled along the window the spirit was staring out of, further obstructing Yami's view. However, this was only a small reflection of the cloud that had now taken over the spirit's heart.

Even now, as the diminishing shadows of a rain filled sky cleansed the world around him, Yami could not wash away his sorrows. No, the spirit was much too busy drowning within the memories of a time not long ago.

_Sunday morning rain is fallin…_

The steady sound of rain pounded against the rooftop as the beat of a celestial drummer, slowly awoke the spirit.

Yami strained a crimson eye open and stared out into the shadows before him. He wasn't sure what time it was, and the darkness being reflected from the rainy sky was a poor reflection of the day. Then again when and where he was didn't really seem to matter. Not when the spirit was perfectly content with staying exactly where he was for the rest of his life.

It had been a long night, and although the fun was over, Yami always enjoyed the time after he and Seto had made love. To be wrapped tightly in the protective arms of Seto was more then the spirit could ever ask for. And now, even though the night had passed, and morning took its place, Yami was still bound tightly in the embrace of his love.

A small smile crept onto Yami's lips as he gazed into his lover's face. The slumbering Seto now had his mouth slightly open and his shut eyes were taming his once blazing azure orbs. To see Seto like this, in his most peaceful and vulnerable state, touched Yami into the deepest region of his soul. 'I love you more than I can say…'

Seto stirred a bit as Yami snuggled closer into his body. The spirit then wrapped himself within the brunettes' warmth and leaned his head against Seto's chest.

The steady pounding of Seto's heart caused the spirit to gasp as he realized he was perfectly in sync with the pounding rain. It was a soothing beat that caused Yami to only melt further into his body.

And then the sound of a blaring alarm clock sent the spirit's world to a crashing halt as it's dissonant chord drowned out Seto's song. Yami frowned at this as he attempted to block out the annoying sound by burying his head deeper into the boy.

However, the noise soon stopped as Seto raised a lethargic hand into the air and knocked the clock so hard off his dresser it hit the ground and shattered.

"Damnit," Seto muttered as he attempted to sit up, however he was met with resistance. Yami refused to release his hold on Seto as he wrapped his arms tightly around Seto's body.

"Yami…" Seto grunted, his annoyance apparent in his tone. "Would you let me go."

Yami didn't budge as he grew deathly silent.

"I know you're awake…" Seto yawned as he easily overpowered Yami and sat up. Even with the spirit still clinging to him, Seto was still able to maneuver as he stretched his arms high into the air and stared down at the defiant spirit. "You know, you really can be childish sometimes."

"Seto…it's still so early," Yami whined as he kept his eyes closed and his arms firmly around Seto.

"Maybe for you, but I have to go to work," Seto sighed tiredly as he ruffled his fingers through his hair and stared out the window. "Hmm…it's really pouring today."

"I know! Which is all the more reason for you to take the day off," protested Yami. "Besides it's Sunday. It's slow, and it's raining…"

Seto gave Yami a helpless glance, as the spirit finally stared up at him, and gave him his softest pout. Seeing the spirit like this caused something deep within Seto to falter as a battle between his heart and mind waged rampant.

"It is okay to take at least one day out of the week off," Yami added.

"Fine, fine!" Seto growled as he laid back down in the bed and squeezed the spirit so tightly Yami lost his grip. "How about a compromise? I'll just go into work a few hours late."

Yami let out a groan of protest, but gave up when he realized it was the best he was going to get. For Seto, Kaibacorp was his life, and Yami just couldn't bring himself to stand in his way.

"Fine," Yami pouted. He then surprised Seto by rolling on top of the boy and smiled at him darkly. Seto blinked back at the spirit wildly as two ruby eyes gleamed mischievously. Their intensity then dimmed as Yami shut his eyes and leaned an ear against Seto's chest.

Seto smiled to himself as he pulled the covers over their bodies and draped his arms around the spirit. Sometimes even Seto had to admit that he never wanted to let the spirit go.

"Mmm, I love this," Yami mumbled wearily. "I love the sound your heart makes."

"But you know what I love the most about it?" Seto merely nodded at Yami as he awaited the spirit's response. Yami raised his head back up to meet Seto as their eyes locked and he smiled. "I love how it beats in perfect time with mine."

Those were the words that did the boy in, as Seto could no longer restrain himself. Yami's eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled in for a heated kiss. After a few moments of silent bliss, their lips pulled apart and Seto smirked back at the spirit. "Hmm…maybe I can spare more then just a few hours."

"Seto!" exclaimed Yami as he was suddenly thrown on his back and attacked by the now aroused teen.

_Steal some covers share some skin,  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

"Open the door."

Silence answered back as Seto felt his frustration rise.

"Yami," the brunette growled as he pulled on the handle with no success.

"Just go away," Yami finally shouted. "Go to work or whatever it is you want! That's all that's important to you anyways!"

Seto frowned at the door as he struggled against his infamous Kaiba temper. After regaining a bit of his composure, Seto finally let out a low hiss. "Yami don't do this to me. Today is not the day."

A dry laugh sounded from the other side of the door, causing Seto to slightly shiver. "Do what? What do you mean? I'm not doing anything to you. I'm just using the bathroom, so go march you're happy self to work like you really want to do right now!"

"Stop being a smart ass Yami. You know what I mean!" Seto bit back.

"Smart-ass!" Yami exclaimed incredulously. "The only ass around here is the one who can't even take one day out of the month off of work. Oh, or maybe you mean the ass who constantly breaks promises to everyone around him!"

"Yami… I told you I'm sorry, but this just can't be helped! My company is in real trouble," Seto protested. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Wow, like I haven't heard that one before," Yami snorted as he let out another arrogant laugh. "Don't worry about it, Seto. Just go away. I know what's _really _important to you."

"Yami…"

"Seto, you don't have to pretend like you care. Go ahead and take care of your company. Then you can come back here and break another engagement with me when everything starts to fall apart all over again! Don't worry about me. I'm use to it! I'll survive."

The middle of Seto's chest burned as he rested his forehead on the door and took in the spirit's words. The bigger part of him wanted nothing more then to spend time with his boyfriend, but as long as his company was in trouble, he just couldn't do it. "Yami I'm not leaving until you're not mad at me anymore."

"Well then you mine as well pull up a chair because it's not going to happen," Yami chortled.

"Yami…what can I do? What do you want me to do?" Yami clasped the front of his shirt tightly as the uncharacteristic disparity in Seto's tone rang clearly in his ears.

"Seto…I want…I don't wan't anything," Yami finally sighed. He then felt his panic rise as an unfamiliar substance blurred his vision. "I just want you to go away…please just go."

"…"

Seto made no response as he stared at the door sullenly. His mind was now racing with a hundred thoughts as he almost swore he heard Yami's voice choke on a sob. He then felt his frustration rise as he realized his lover was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

Yami's heart crumbled as the sound of retreating footsteps echoed through the other side of the door. He then felt his legs shudder as his entire body suddenly became unbearably heavy. No longer able to support his own weight, Yami slumped to the cold tiled floor. He then covered his mouth with his hands as a silent cry tried to escape.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ the spirit internally berated once a sudden realization hit him. _'I…what has become of me? This isn't me at all. I…don't…I'm not a weak person. So why…why am I…'_

Yami shook his head defiantly as a few liquid drops hit his hands. "Crying?"

However, the moment was violently broken as the door to the bathroom came crashing down.

"SETO!" Yami's eyes were now impossibly wide as he watched the entire scene with horror. No longer able to contain his anger, Seto decided to take out his fury on the door as he kicked it clear off its hinges.

"NO!" Yami shouted as Seto immediately jumped him. "GO AWAY! Leave me alone!"

However, the spirit's protests were thoroughly ignored as Seto pulled Yami into a tight embrace. Yami was now completely mortified as he realized Seto had instantly seen his tears. He then began to beat against Seto's body as he struggled to break free.

Seto's hold only tightened as Yami pounded on his chest like a hammer to his heart. However, Yami eventually gave up and began to sob into Seto. Yami could no longer hold back his frustration towards Seto and himself for crying, as a river of tears flooded his cheeks.

After the spirit's cries faded out, Seto finally spoke. "I'm sorry Yami. I'm so sorry…"

"Seto," Yami whimpered as he briefly forgot his rage and snuggled into his lover's warmth.

"I…I know I've let you down…but," Yami shuddered as the unfamiliar tremble in Seto's voice tugged at his heart. "Don't think such things. No matter what I do, please just do this one thing for me. Even if it's hard for you, and I don't deserve to ask, if you really do truly care about me, please do just one thing for me."

Yami slowly raised his face up and silently gasped as a wet drop hit his cheek and shattered his soul. Never in his life had Yami witnessed what he was now experiencing. Never before had he seen Seto cry.

"Seto you know I'd do anything for you," Yami whispered as all his anger disappeared. Even though it was just a few tears, maybe two at the most, Yami would treasure each one.

"Then don't ever forget," Seto continued, as he didn't even seem to notice them. "That I will always love you…"

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

"That you will always love me…" Yami echoed aloud. It was one thought the spirit could simply not erase from his mind. Even now, after the fateful moment that he and Seto had parted ways, Yami could not forget those words. They were now etched within his heart, a deep scar forever engraved on his soul.

"I wonder if even now you still…" Yami's voice trailed off, as the spirit caught himself in mid-thought. He then let out a reproachful laugh, realizing how senseless such thoughts or better-said hopes were.

A heavy sigh then sounded the room as Yami leaned his head against the cold windowpane. The feel of the icy glass caused the spirit to shiver, as it's arctic temperatures attempted to relinquish the painful burning in his chest. He then shut his eyes and listened to the pounding rain, all to familiar with its song, a poignant melody that played in perfect time with the heartbeat of the one he loved.

_That may be all I need  
In darkness (you are) all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

Yami withheld a strangled breath as he arched his back forward and clutched the covers so tightly they nearly ripped. The spirit was now struggling against his self as he bit back a lustful cry. The sensations that his lover's all to willing hands and mouth were working along his length were almost too much for Yami to handle.

Seto merely smirked as he felt his lover's body shudder. The brunette was more then aware that Yami was trying to repress any sounds, fearful that Seto would find out how much control he had over his body. This only made Seto's smile deepen as he blew on Yami's manhood, gaining a muffled noise in response.

Yami was now nearing his breaking point, and Seto was certainly not going to let Yami reach it without a shout. No, he was having way too much fun teasing his lover, literally milking out any kind of primal cries he could get. However, the spirit was being much too stubborn, only adding enjoyment to Seto's venture.

Nearly unable to holdback a scream, Yami bit his right knuckle. He then slightly cringed as the taste of copper trickled down his fingers and into his mouth. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Yami restrained a shout before a hand suddenly caught his wrist causing the spirit to flutter his lids open.

Two azure orbs were now burning fiercely at Yami, as the brunette gave the other a scolding glance. His eyes then softened immensely before Seto pulled the marred hand to his mouth and licked the blood away.

Yami's face was now bright red as he watched Seto in a stupor. After lapping the scar clean, Seto smirked up at the spirit and whispered. "You don't have to hold anything back. There's no point in being ashamed. No matter what, you are always perfect in my eyes."

"Seto…" Yami's heart melted to impossible degrees as he took in Seto's words. Never before had the spirit experienced such tenderness from his love. However, the moment was short-lived as Seto surprised Yami by biting down hard on the spirit's shoulder. A pained shout mixed with and aroused moan sounded the room as Yami was no longer able to stifle his screams.

"Hmm," Seto sighed, his voice now thick with lust. "Now that's the lovely sound I've been waiting to hear."

Yami merely mewled in response as Seto trailed hot kisses along the spirit's neck. He then began to work his way down the spirit's body, tracing every part of Yami with his fingers and lips, stopping only to make mental notes whenever he heard a moan.

He then recaptured Yami's lips in a heated kiss before he finally made his move.

_'Sing for me my dear Yami…'_

The room before Yami flashed white as the ultimate connection was made between him and Seto. Once again their souls became intertwined, as the familiar passionate verse that Seto loved to hear escaped Yami's lips.

_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends_

A chill ran down the spirit's spine, causing Yami to shiver and sigh.

Even now, Yami couldn't forget the familiar feel of his lover's embrace. Every touch, every gasp, every scent, every taste; All of Yami's senses once yielded to Seto's beckon call, and even now Yami felt weak from the memories.

However, that was a part of him Yami needed to forget. Sure there was no erasing what he did in the past, but in order to move towards his future, Yami needed to wipe out those thoughts.

"Quiet reflections such as these are meaningless now," Yami chuckled dimly. "I made my choice, and now I need to put it behind me. It is all a mere shadow of my past."

"However…" the spirit trailed as he refocused his gaze into the misty abyss of rain and fog. "How am I supposed to escape my own shadow? Isn't it something I can never part with? Isn't it something that will always be a part of me?"

_That may be all I need  
In darkness (you are) all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

"I'm so tired…I'm just too tired."

Seto made no response as he merely stared through the spirit emotionlessly.

However, Yami ignored the brunette's proclamation of silence, as he willed himself on. At this point it didn't matter if Seto did have anything to say in his defense. Yami's mind was already made up. "And as the days go by I've realized something…"

"With each passing moment, every breath…I've started to change," Seto slightly twitched as though he were debating in his mind to do something irrational, but suddenly retracted the idea. Although Yami noted this uncharacteristic act of hesitation from the brunette, he eventually decided to disregard it. He was now to the point of no return, or at least was forcing himself to believe it.

"And I'm not really sure I like the person I'm becoming," Yami whispered. "My heart…it's weakening. I'm no longer the strong person that I use to be, and the reason is because…"

The words slipped fluently from the spirit's lips as he realized he suddenly lost control of himself. Now the spirit's thoughts were flowing from his mouth like a river. "With each passing day, I've become more reliant on you, and now I'm almost to the point that I can't go on living without you."

A feeling of dread slowly took over Yami as his vision began to become as unstable as his voice. It was an unfamiliar feeling that Yami was beginning to learn all to well, and it was for this reason he had to do what he was about to. "At first I thought that was what I wanted, but now…with you never around, I just don't have any strength. I'm so tired Seto. I'm just too tired to try to make it by with only part a soul, and I don't want it to be this way. If I can't rely on your strength, then I need to learn how to rely on my strength alone…"

Yami quickly ducked his face towards the ground, as his last sentence had finally stuck a chord. Unable to bear the intense shade that Seto's entrancing azures had suddenly turned; Yami lowered his head as far as it could go.

"I'm sorry Seto. I tried not to be selfish, but there is only so much I can do," Yami was now half sobbing, but quickly brought a defensive hand up when Seto approached him.

"I…sometimes I wish I were more like Yugi. He has such limitless patience…but I…I don't…I'm not strong like him. Not when it comes to that."

A foreign sound voiced from above the spirit's lowered head, and the spirit was more then certain it had originated from Seto's throat, however, before the boy had time to speak, Yami swiftly cut him off.

"I will, however, do you one favor. I won't ask you to choose. I could never bring myself to do such a thing to you."

"Yami-"

"I'll make the choice for you," Yami continued as he spoke right through his boyfriend's protest. He just couldn't let him speak. If he did that, then he wouldn't be able to say it. If he were to hear the voice of the one who held his heart, he wouldn't be able to take it back. "Seto Kaiba…we're through…"

"So this is it? You just want to end it. Just like that?" Seto questioned harshly after a more then necessary silence had passed.

"No…" Yami choked out.

"Then why-"

"Goodbye Seto," the spirit soobed, violently drowning out the voice he had feared would over power him. "I hope one day you can find true happiness…I'm just sorry that I couldn't be the one to give it."

"Yami please…" Seto pleaded, his voicing now bordering on a tremble. It was clear to Yami that for once Seto wasn't in control, and he and Yami both knew it. At this thought Yami shut his eyes tightly, realizing that the next few words to escape Seto's lips would be straight from the boy's heart. At a time like this, Seto would be too panicked to say something from anywhere else within.

"Don't you even care that I still love you?" Seto shouted.

Yami nearly fell over at these words, as his heart shattered in his chest. However, the only evidence the spirit showed of this was a rain of tears, which instantly fled his eyes. Not wanting Seto to see them, the spirit immediately sought refuge within the sennen puzzle, leaving only a single thought behind.

_'I still love you too…'_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

"That's it!" Yami shouted as he jumped to his feet and backed away from the window. "It's time I end this once and for all!"

No longer able to handle the swell of emotions coursing within him, Yami made a mad dash out the room. After staring into the clouded sky and nearly getting lost in it's murky depths, Yami had finally found a solution to his troubles.

"Yami?" Yugi blurted as he watched the spirit race past him with no regard for the hikari he nearly ran into. Yami, however, didn't seem to notice as he had only one destination in mind.

Finally reaching his goal, Yami panted heavily and waited for his breath to catch up. He then clutched the side of the now open door in front of him and took in the bittersweet taste of fresh rain.

It was now pouring twice as hard as before, but Yami didn't really care. However, he was still hesitant but not because he feared the rain. No, the spirit had once walked the path of shadows. He had stepped between the realm of life and death, and a few drops of rain were nothing to him.

No, what the spirit feared the most was what came after the rain. It was the very words of his own hikari that sent dread and panic throughout the spirit.

"I like the rain," echoed Yugi's voice from deep within Yami's memory. "I love how it's able to wash everything away, and start it all anew."

During that time, Yami didn't understand his lighter half's musings. He had remained completely perplexed by the complexity of Yugi's seemingly simple words, but now they were all too clear.

"Wash everything away…" Yami murmured as he finally released his grip on the doorway and took a shaky step towards the rain. "Start it all anew."

"But…"

Yami paused, only a few inches from the hammering downpour. _'Do I want to forget…you.'_

A sharp pain stung the spirit's chest, as it traveled its way upward, and blurred the spirit's vision. "Yes…this is the only way."

The rain hit the spirit's skin like tiny daggers, causing the spirit to gasp. However, it only took the spirit a few moments to get use to their feel as he willed himself on. If the spirit couldn't overcome this small pain, how would he ever be able to overcome the tremendous ache in his heart?

"That's it…" Yami murmured unconsciously. "I'll wash everything away…"

Yami began to tremble at his words as they echoed through his ears clearly. He then felt a warmth travel to his face, releasing a flood of tears from his eyes.

"I'll wash everything away," he repeated. "Starting from the inside and then out."

Completely exhausted from holding them back so long, Yami fell to one knee and cried with no restraints. The raging rain then mixed with the spirit's tears, washing them away. Now at the spirit's feet, was a murky pool of rain and tears made up of pain, happiness, regret, all of the spirit's memories, feelings, and emotions.

_'This is it. This will be the last time that I ever cry like this. This is the only way I can get you out my system!'_

There weren't many times in the spirit's life that he remembered crying so hard. Even without his memory, he was certain that as pharaoh, he never poured his emotions out so recklessly. He couldn't. Not when he always had to be strong. He was the one everyone depended on, and the only way to do that was to bottle up such frail emotions.

However, over the last several months, he had for a moment been able to depend on someone else's strength. Finally he had been able to break down the wall around his heart and give himself freely, and he had given it all. He had traded his unyielding strength for something far more special and as a consequence he needed to rely on someone else's strength.

"But I took advantage of it…of him…I should have never been so selfish. Now I need to return to the person that I use to be. I need to be able to rely on myself again, but…"

More tears flooded Yami's eyes, but were soon replaced with a downpour of rainy retribution.

"BUT I CAN'T!" Yami cried as the final realization hit him. The thing that Yami really feared wasn't forgetting about Seto. The thing that Yami feared most was admitting that he couldn't.

"Then don't," answered a quiet voice from within the hazy fog.

Yami's eyes instantly flew open as he stared above him only to lock eyes with two blazing sapphires.

"Seto…"

"You don't have to," the brunette repeated, his dark figure hovering over the rain soaked spirit, shielding him from the relentless shower.

"What?" Yami barely managed to sputter. The spirit was currently transfixed by the blank look on Seto's face that was being shadowed by his glowing eyes.

Seto sighed in response as he knelt beside the bedazzled spirit, his face still completely expressionless. "I said you don't have to do it by yourself. That is, you don't have to rely on just your strength alone."

"But I have to," Yami sobbed as he turned his face away. "I have to because I don't…."

"Don't have what?" Seto questioned sharply.

Yami could feel himself shaking, although he wondered if it was from the icy down pour or from Seto's arctic gaze. "You."

A long silence followed next, slowly drowned out by the pounding rain. Yami could feel Seto's eyes on him, baring away at his soul, but the spirit firmly kept his gaze lowered.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not!" Yami exclaimed. "This is how it has to be Seto!"

"SHUT UP!" Seto thundered so harshly Yami froze from shock. "I'm tired of hearing what you have to say! It's time you hear what I have to say!

You think you're the only one who is hurting here! Just because I don't flaunt my emotions out as haphazardly as you doesn't mean I don't have any!" Seto shouted as his voice rose with each passing word. "Don't you know you're not the only one who's been changed?"

Yami remained silent as he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Something about Seto's commanding yet frantic tone had stolen the spirit's voice.

"Before you came along I had it all. I never had to worry about anything besides my brother and my company!

Then you came and crushed me without a second thought, and for that I despised you! But then somewhere along the way my feelings for you changed. After watching you for so long, I couldn't bring myself to hate you anymore, and that is when I first realized how much you had already influenced me!"

A callous laugh escaped Seto's lips, as though the boy had just come under a sudden revelation. Yami merely blinked at this as he felt what he was certain, or at least hoping, to be a few raindrops hit his neck.

"Then, before I knew it, I had fallen in love with you, and I was willing to do anything in my power to make you mine. Then, after all the countless attempts and sleepless nights, the impossible happened." The tone of Seto's voice had dropped immensely, although Yami wasn't sure when it had happened. He had been too caught up in the brunette's words to make note of it. "And now you expect me to just roll over and let you go! Hell no!"

Yami stiffened as Seto grabbed his shoulders and tried to force the spirit to look at him. However, the spirit was too afraid to look into the other's eyes, but this didn't discourage Seto at all as he continued on. "Yami, you once told me that being with me changed you and that you had almost reached the point that you couldn't live without me! Well you never gave me a chance to tell you that I have already reached far beyond that point."

Something within Yami shattered as the spirit suddenly felt weak. He then sensed his body go limp, and had it not been for Seto holding him, he would have hit the ground.

"After you left me, I tried to forget about you, but I just couldn't. You had already changed me too much. You said you had to depend on my strength. Well, Yami I also relied on you too!"

The spirit could hardly believe what he was hearing as he became overwhelmed by Seto's words. However, for some reason his body refused to cooperate, as he was still unable to speak. All he could do now was listen to Seto in a stupor while all senses but one went numb.

"And now…" Seto whispered so lowly Yami could barely make it out. "I can't go on living without you. I realize that now. I realize now that before you came in my life I was never truly happy. I know now that I can live without Kaibacorp, but I can't live without you!"

"Seto?" Yami finally managed to sputter out. His voice then choked in his throat as Seto's grip on his shoulders tightened in a painful way.

"So how dare you make the choice for me," Seto quivered, as though he were struggling to contain himself. "How dare you second-guess me! How dare you think I care more about that company than you!"

"Seto I…" However, before the spirit could finish his sentence, he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

"…"

Now Yami couldn't remember what he was going to say, as he reflected on both Seto's words and his hold. Yami then felt his body began to melt as he leaned his weary body into the brunette.

"Don't leave me Yami," Seto finally said after a long silence had passed. "If you want I will give everything up for you, so please…don't leave me again."

"Seto," Yami whispered back. "I don't want you to give up everything you worked for just for me. That's never what I wanted."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Seto questioned.

"Nothing…nothing you haven't already done," Yami answered with a smile. He then wrapped his arms tightly around the other and returned the hug. "Now I know…I know we can work this out…together"

"Yami…" Seto murmured, as he got lost in the other's touch.

"Mmm Seto…" Yami mewled as he pressed his head further into his lover's chest. After holding Seto for so long and listening to the pouring rain, a familiar song rang clear.

"I love this sound," sighed Yami. "This sound I thought I lost forever but always calls out to me…"

"But now that I found it again…" Seto's eyes turned a brighter shade as Yami pulled away far enough so his smile showed. "I never want to leave."

_And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness (you are) all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning…_

**_The End!_**

When I first started this fic, my intentions were for Seto and Yami to remain broken up, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. As some of you who have read my stuff before know, I'm more of a light-hearted humor/romance writer, so of course my first attempt at angst dribble concluded with a happy ending. I just can't go through with it! Yami and Seto belong together and if I made the ending sad I would have cried (;.;)! Why am I such a wuss!

So umm yeah, I hope you guys liked this fic. I guess it was more of a songfic, I never wrote one before, but it just occurred to me that was what this is! Pfft, whatever. I'm so absent-minded. I changed the song a little to, to suit this fic a lil more (this is yaoi). The part in parenthesis that says (you are) originally says (she is). This is such a sweet Maroon 5 song, called Sunday Moring. If any of you are a sucker for pretty love songs, you should download it sometime or buy the CD like me (authoress sounds like a bad advertisement campaign)!

Oh, and did you like my sad attempt at a moment there. You have no idea what a dirty creative mind I can have, but blasted fanfiction doesn't allow NC-17 stuff. I was restraining myself so much, I almost wanted to cry. Oh well, at least it was better then just not putting anything when I wanted to like I usually do. That's good enough, right…

So this is it for now, I got a vague idea for a Seto/Yami/Yugi fic, but that probably won't rear its head for a while. Not until I finish my Valentine ficcu (wasn't Valentine's Day over a month ago. Man I am so slooow). So as always I look forward to all your commentary and thoughts both good and (sigh) bad. So send them reviews!


End file.
